C-SPAN Debacle Revisited
by BrightAngel3
Summary: A bored Logan stumbles across C-SPAN footage of Rory and Paris' speech for Chilton's bicentennial in which Paris is upset about the fact that she doesn't get into Harvard. Rogan RoryxLogan


**Although there are some other stories that I have that I NEED to update. This is the story that popped into my head earlier this week. **

**Setting is after Logan leaves for London. **

**Inspired by the episode "The Big One" in Season 3.**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy the story. **

* * *

It was late one night in his apartment in London and Logan wasn't tired. He had a long day and really wanted to talk to Rory. Somehow just the sound of her voice was enough to make him feel better on days when he felt stuck in the life his father had planned for him.

Logan was sitting on his bed. He set his cell phone beside him and opened up his laptop. Maybe he could find an article Rory had written. Instead of going to Yale's website to find a recent article, he decided to google Rory Gilmore instead.

There were quite a few articles, but what caught his attention was the YouTube video near the top of the list. He immediately gave up on his efforts of finding an article she had written and clicked on the video.

It was titled Pressures of College Admittance Exposed Live on C-Span. The video started with a gray haired man introducing Rory and Paris Geller.

Two girls walk onto the stage and stand behind the two podiums. He immediately recognizes Rory and Paris. They were both younger than he had ever seen them. Rory was cute. She had longer hair than she had now and was wearing a cute dress. She was adorable and very serious as she spoke the first line.

Logan watched as she looked over at Paris apparently waiting for her to read the next line before giving up and speaking for her. She continued her speech. Now Logan turned his attention to Paris. Her hair needed to be brushed and Logan had never seen Paris so dressed down. He did recognize the look on her face though. She was glaring almost unblinkingly at the camera.

Then Paris opened her mouth.

"You know it's funny, me standing here before you right now. I've thought about nothing else for four years but this school."

Oh no, Logan braced himself for one of Paris' famous rants. He watched as Rory worriedly glanced at her partner before looking through the pages of her speech. Her facial expressions were so cute, and so much like the ones he was used to now. Logan was again reminded of how much he missed her.

"This big important school with all of its history and tradition and really super teachers. And I dedicated myself to it completely, heart and soul, believing in its power. Believing in its ability to get me where I need to go."

Logan refocused on the video. He was mildly disappointed that it was mostly going to be about Paris instead of Rory, but he kept watching.

"Harvard, I thought of nothing else."

Just then the camera switches to Rory, who finally gave up on looking through the pre-written speech. They were totally off script now. The camera showed her looking around with a panicked look on her face before switching back to the freaking out Paris Geller.

"Many of you out there can attest to that fact. I was on my way and nothing could stop me. And here's the really funny thing."

Logan didn't have to hear her next words to know what happens next. He knew that neither of them ended up at Harvard. He didn't know how desperately Paris wanted to go to Harvard.

"After four years, I go home today and I found this. I'm not going to Harvard. I got the tiny envelope, the one that reads "Sorry Paris, we're not interested. Try again next year. Love Harvard""

Logan briefly imagined how funny it would be if rejection letters from Universities were actually written like that. He glanced again to Rory, always the concerned and compassionate one, who looked devastated for her friend.

"And the thing that's really funny is... Who in the world deserves to go to Harvard more than me? Have you seen how hard I've worked over the past few years?"

As Paris continues to rant about the fact that she's not going to Harvard, Logan starts to tune out.

"I had sex, but I'm not going to Harvard."

That got his attention. Paris Geller just announced that she had sex on C-SPAN. She just announced it to the entire nation.

Rory pipes up with an "Okay…",

At this point Logan cannot contain his glee.

Paris isn't paying Rory any attention and talks over her. "and I have to tell you if you had asked me which of those two events would be the least likely to happen. It would not be the Not Going To Harvard."

Rory interjects Paris again and says "Thank you and goodnight." Before rushing over to Paris who apparently can't stop talking, "I'm being punished. I had sex, so now I don't get to go to Harvard."

How had he not seen this video before? All thoughts of his bad day were gone from his head. He could only imagine what other shenanigans these girls got into before he knew them.

"Paris!" Rory exclaims as she yanks her away from the microphone, but Paris was not done.. "She's never had sex."

At that, Logan laughed out loud. The look on Rory's panicked and worried face got him to continue laughing.

"She'll probably go to Harvard. She's a shoe in."

Logan was overwhelmingly happy that Rory did not go to Harvard. He never would have met this wonderful girl otherwise.

Rory is now literally pulling Paris from the stage, but Paris doesn't need her microphone "Pack your Chastity Belt Gilmore, You're going to Harvard," she yells.

He heard a faint shout of "Come on" from Rory before the video ended just as she succeeded in dragging Paris off stage.

Just as the video ends, Rory finally calls him back.

"Sorry it took me so long to call you back, it's been hectic here. What's so funny?"


End file.
